


Reassurance

by chooken



Category: Westlife
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Insecurity, Love, M/M, MarKian, Mirror Sex, Reminiscing, Rimming, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chooken/pseuds/chooken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark doesn't feel like he deserves Kian.  Kian needs to show him how gorgeous he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance

“Mark? Babe? Come on, we’re gonna be late if you don’t hurry up.”

Mark looked at himself once again in the mirror, ignoring Kian’s impatient request. He didn’t get it. Why was Kian with him? He couldn’t even pull off a fucking shirt and jeans. He berated himself for eating that donut at lunch as he twisted and turned in the mirror in an attempt to find a way to hide all the unsightly fat he just knew was there. It was no use; he’d tried on at least a hundred different outfits and none of them seemed to do anything but exacerbate his so obvious flaws.

He scrubbed his face with the heels of his hands and looked in the mirror, still trying to figure it out. He wasn’t anything special; if anything he was at the other end of the scale. He bit his lip and studied his own face. His nose was too big, he knew it, and that fat right there? Ugh. He shook his head and reached for another shirt, buttoning it up roughly and frowning as it clung to his stomach.

“Mark, come on.” Kian said from the doorway. “I’m normally the one taking an hour. What’s taking so long?”

Mark shrugged and stripped off the shirt again, turning his back so Kian couldn’t see the way his stomach bulged. He wasn’t normally this worried about it around Kian; they’d seen each other naked tons of times, but it had just dawned on him that maybe Kian had noticed and was just being too polite to say anything. He crouched down and searched through the drawer for a shirt he hadn’t already tried on. There weren’t any and he let out a frustrated sob.

Kian was by his side in an instant, crouching down next to him and wrapping his arm around Mark’s shoulder. Mark shrugged it off, not wanting to Kian to feel or see his sickening nakedness. Kian pursed his lips and sat down on the carpet as Mark frantically grabbed a random shirt to cover himself.

“Marky? What’s wrong?”

Mark shook his head and jumped up, dashing into the bathroom and locking the door.

“Mark?”

Mark was seated on the closed toilet, face buried in his arms with his knees drawn up to his chest. He shook his head and let out a small sob as he heard Kian calling him and buried his face further into his hands, looking through his fingers at his stomach, and grimacing at the roll of fat which seemed to be expanding by the second.

“Mark! Open the door!”

Mark didn’t respond, just stared distastefully across at himself in the mirror. He looked disgusting, he was sure of it.

“Mark, please!” Kian’s voice cracked a little. “Please come out!”

Driven by the obvious worry in Kian’s voice, Mark stood up and unlocked the door before resuming his place on the toilet. Kian opened the door and stepped inside, moving hesitantly over to Mark.

“Are you okay?”

Mark didn’t reply so Kian knelt down in front of him, forcing his hands between Mark’s legs to pull them downwards so he could see Mark properly. Mark crossed his arms over his stomach, trying to hide the unsightly fat he was sure was there.

“Talk to me, love.” Kian whispered, stroking up and down Mark’s thighs. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

Again Mark didn’t reply. He looked entirely over Kian’s head, so he could avoid seeing the pity that he knew would be in those clear blue eyes. However, this only bought his gaze to the bathroom mirror. A scruffy, overweight, ugly man looked back at him and he shuddered, looking instead at his arms, crossed over his fat stomach.

“Marky?” From under his lashes, Mark could just see earnest blue eyes staring at him. Kian. He didn’t deserve Kian. Kian could do so much better than him, but he knew Kian was too nice to ever tell him that.

“Babe, please?” Kian moved to sit on the shower step, next to the toilet, and wrapped his arm around Mark’s shoulder, pulling him into an awkward hug. “Please talk to me. I don’t know what’s wrong...”

Mark let out another sob into Kian’s shoulder, overwhelmed by the way he was being treated. How could Kian even stand to touch him? He was disgusting and... Well if Kian wasn’t going to break it off with him, then he’d just have to do the deed. It had to be done; for Kian’s sake. Then Kian could move on and find someone better.

“Kian I love you so much...”

“I love you too.”

“...But I can’t keep doing this anymore.” Mark continued. “You could do so much better and you need to find someone else. I can’t keep holding you back.”

“What!?” Kian exclaimed, pulling away and looking at him. “What are you talking about? Are you breaking up with me?”

“I have to.” Mark argued miserably. “You deserve so much better than some fat, horrible loser. God, Kian. You’re worth so much more than just... me.”

“Please tell me you don’t think that?” Kian pleaded. “Jesus Mark, I can’t do it without you. You’re not a loser! You’re my life! And what are you talking about, fat? You’re the sexiest bastard on the planet.”

“But I’m not.” Mark said softly. “You’re just saying that so I don’t feel bad. I know it. I have eyes you know. You’re gorgeous and I’m...” He shrugged. “Crap.”

Kian shook his head. “You’re not crap. Jesus, you think I don’t wonder what you’re doing with _me_ sometimes? I don’t think I’m anything special. I think you’re gorgeous. Why would you think you’re not worth it?”

Mark sniffed and looked away.

“Mark?” Kian said softly. “I love you, alright? I don’t want anyone else. You’re mine and I’m yours and that’s it.”

“But I...”

“No.” Kian's voice was firm, and for a moment Mark thought he was being honest. “No buts.” He stroked Mark’s cheek gently with the back of his hand. “Babe, please look at me.”

Mark refused, so Kian gently placed his hand under Mark’s chin, forcing him to turn. Mark kept his eyes downcast though, and Kian frowned, ducking his head so that he was in Mark's line of sight.

“Mark, what do I have to do to show you...” Kian shook his head and craned his neck, pressing his lips lightly against Mark’s before he had the chance to pull away. Very gently he moved his lips against Mark’s, massaging the unresponsive pink flesh. He licked along Mark’s lower lip and then his upper before trailing in between, edging his way inside. He pulled away slightly, but stayed close enough that Mark could feel hot breath against his face. “What do I have to do to show you that you are the sexiest bugger on Earth?”

Mark gazed warily at him and Kian smiled, leaning forward to claim Mark’s lips once more, his tongue sliding sensuously between the full red lips and inside, licking along the roof of Mark’s mouth. Mark tried not to respond, he really did, but when Kian’s tongue traced along his teeth, he couldn’t help it and started to move his lips against Kian’s.

Kian let out a small moan as Mark’s tongue tangled with his and he pulled away, his eyes darkened slightly with lust. “See?” He said hoarsely. “See what you do to me?”

Mark smiled bashfully and Kian grinned back, reaching up to trace his fingers down Mark’s nose and then across the full lower lip.

“Beautiful.”

Mark shook his head. “No, I’m not. I’m...”

“You are.” Kian interrupted, trailing his fingers along Mark’s cheekbone. “You’re so beautiful babe.” He stood up, letting Mark see just how that kiss had affected him. Taking Mark’s hand he pressed it against his own hardening erection. “See? Can’t help myself, can I?”

Mark let a whimper escape as he let his hand caress the firm bulge, and looked up at Kian, who was worrying his bottom lip with his teeth as Mark’s fingers skated over sensitive flesh.

Kian pressed down a little more. He groaned softly and then pulled Mark’s hand away, bringing it to his lips to kiss each finger. “Come on.” He said, backing away and pulling Mark with him. “I’ll prove it to you.”

Mark followed cautiously, wondering what Kian was up to. Kian led him out to the bedroom and positioned him in front of the full-length mirror, moving to stand behind him with his hands clasped at Mark’s belly. He very gently sucked at the neck in front of him, starting to move his hands as Mark let out a soft moan.

“Gonna show you.” Kian whispered, his fingers tracing over Mark’s hips. “Gonna show you how you make me feel.”

“Ki...” Mark whimpered, resting his head back on Kian’s shoulder as hot hands inched up under his shirt, drawing circles around his belly button. Kian dotted kisses along Mark’s neck, reaching up to unbutton his shirt slowly, kissing his shoulder every time a button slipped free.

“So sexy...” Kian murmured, sliding his hand inside and searching out a nipple. He rolled it with his fingers until it hardened and Mark was trembling in his arms, then he moved across to its twin, kneading it firmly as he opened another button with his other hand. “So... fucking... beautiful...” The last button came undone and Kian slid his hands onto Mark’s shoulders to slide the shirt to the floor, smiling as Mark’s upper body came into view. Mark moaned in appreciation, feeling lips trail down his neck. “See?” His fingers ran over Mark’s stomach as he ground himself into the younger boy’s arse, eyes bright when Mark whimpered. “Can you feel what you do to me? Can you? Look at you, eyes all dark, full lips, flushed cheeks...” Mark moaned as he looked up and caught sight of himself on the mirror, for the first time seeing what Kian saw. He nodded, reaching one hand back to tangle in Kian’s hair whilst the blonde’s hands descended to his jeans, slipping the button through and slowly sliding down the zip.

“Kian...” He whimpered as the metal tag dragged across the front of his jeans, pressing into the hard bulge tenting the denim.

“Watch...” Kian whispered, hooking his fingers into Mark’s belt loops and slowly pushing them down, smiling lustfully as they fell away to reveal black silk boxers. He grinned, trailing his fingers up Mark’s inner thighs before moving back down again. Mark closed his eyes, groaning in frustration as Kian stopped just short of his aching balls. “Watch, Mark.” Kian commanded, seeing Mark’s reflected eyes shut. “You have to see...”

Obediently Mark opened his eyes, tightening his hold on Kian’s hair as kisses rained down on his shoulder. He had to let go though, when Kian moved back to strip off his own t-shirt and jeans – Mark taking the opportunity to kick his own jeans away – before pressing himself up behind Mark again, satin clad cock pressing between the younger boy’s cheeks in promise of what was to come.

“Watch babe.” He murmured again, Mark’s gaze following Kian’s hand travel back up his thigh and gently alight on his cock, wringing a shudder from both boys.

“Ki... I...” He cut himself off by biting down on his own lip, chewing harder as the hand on his cock tightened and began to move up and down, along the outside of the boxers, the silk creating a delicious friction. He gasped as the hand released him before delving into his boxers, wrapping around his bare flesh. He couldn’t keep the cry in any longer as the hand started to move again, Kian’s other hand moving to tug his boxers down.

“Oh Jesus.” Kian panted, biting into Mark’s shoulder as the younger boy’s erection came into view. “Do you know... how gorgeous... you are...?”

“N... no...” Mark mewled, twisting in the torturous grip.

“So much.” Kian gasped, moving his other hand down to cup Mark’s balls, kneading and rolling. “You look at yourself in the mirror.” He ordered gently. “You look how... gorgeous you are. Hard...” Mark groaned, watching the hand that moved up and down his cock. “So hard...” Kian continued hoarsely. “You need to come don’t you?” In answer, Mark reached back to dig his fingers into Kian’s side, the grip on his cock tightening in response. “You’re so beautiful when you need to come. Look... look at your eyes. So beautiful.”

“Kian... I need... need...”

“You need it so much...” Kian continued. “But not yet, because I need it too. I need it so much watching you like that.” He pushed his aching cock into Mark’s back, causing both of them to shudder. “Can you feel me babe? Do you want it?”

“Ki...”

“Do... you... want it...?” He ground out, releasing Mark’s cock and moving both hands round to squeeze the younger boy’s arse firmly.

“Yes...” Mark breathed. “Yes... oh God yes...”

“Beg for it babe.” He said, trailing his hands up and down Mark’s sides. “Beg for it. Beg for me to use your beautiful body.”

“Kian! Jesus... Please use me... please... I need...” He trailed off into a whimper. “Ki... fuck...”

“You beg nice.” Kian praised hoarsely, his fingers dropping back down to rub against Mark’s entrance, Mark bucking forward involuntarily before Kian reeled him back in, kneeling down and gripping Mark’s hips to hold him still. “Watch yourself. Watch your face.”

Suddenly a warm, wet tongue was inside Mark’s hole, twisting and turning and making him cry out in pleasure. He sobbed Kian’s name as his cheeks were spread and the tongue entered further, as far as it could go, lapping at Mark’s tight walls and driving him almost to the edge. He obediently watched himself in the mirror; watched as his face twisted into an expression of pure agony and joy, his eyes almost black now, hips bucking wildly back into Kian’s face. He bit his lip, unable to stop the whimper that escaped as he watched himself reach the height of ecstasy.

“Kian... I can’t... I can’t... Ki...”

“Hold it babe. You can hold it.” Kian ordered as he discarded his own boxers, standing again and spreading his pre-cum before positioning himself at Mark’s well-lubricated hole. “Are you ready for me, beautiful?”

Mark had barely nodded when Kian started edging inside, both boys groaning as Mark’s tight hole clenched around Kian’s cock, tighter still considering his lack of preparation. But past the slight pain it was just pure pleasure as Kian slid himself smoothly in, gasping as the tight walls tightened even further.

“Mark!” Kian gasped, resting his forehead against the younger man’s back and taking in a shallow breath in an attempt to calm himself. “Mark... oh fucking... fuck...”

Mark whimpered, loving the feeling of Kian filling him. “Ki.” He gasped, leaning forward slightly and gripping the top of the mirror, his knuckles turning white as Kian shifted slightly inside him. “Ki... I have to...”

“Hold it.” Kian said again, reaching down to rest his hands on Mark’s thighs, pointedly not touching his throbbing cock, dark purple and weeping. “You can’t come yet. You have to watch. Watch yourself in the mirror while you come. See how beautiful you are when you come.”

Mark nodded reluctantly, fixing his gaze on himself as Kian slowly drew back and then thrust back in, both of them crying out in pleasure. Mark watched himself as Kian had instructed, watched as his eyes got that impossible bit darker and more hooded, his tongue reaching out to drag over his dry lips every few seconds, slicking them. He watched as his own face blushed in ecstasy, his teeth coming down to bite into his lower lip in an aborted attempt to not cry out too loudly.

“So beautiful...” Kian growled behind him, his mouth pressing to Mark’s back for a moment as he watched Mark over the younger boy’s shoulder. “You have no idea how beautiful you are to me. That first time I saw you... you were like an angel. Do you remember?” Mark nodded, groaning loudly and unashamedly as Kian’s fingers dug into his hips. “So beautiful. We were twelve, I remember. I’d never seen anyone so amazing. You’d been in my classes but I’d never really noticed you, not until that night at Shane’s party... god, fifteen I think I was…”

“Kian...” Mark gasped as Kian triggered his prostate, Kian groaning at the shuddering tightness this elicited.

“You were so, so beautiful.” Kian continued. “I couldn’t keep my eyes off you all night. Your eyes, your lips... Jesus. I never thought...” He trailed off into a grunt as Mark tightened around him, the younger man crying out mutedly and gripping the top of the mirror that tiny bit harder. “I never ever thought I’d be able to do this... fuck you... make love to you. You were just... too much. Too beautiful.”

“Kian... oh god... I love...”

“So beautiful babe.” Kian repeated, reaching one hand up to cover Mark’s, his other hand moving to the darker man’s cock and stroking hard. “Watch yourself babe. Watch yourself as you come.” Mark let out a low keening whimper, his fingers entangling with Kian’s as his gaze fixed on the mirror. “Come for me Mark.”

“Kian!”

Mark’s cry was loud, almost a scream, wrenched out of him as release came hard and all over Kian’s hand and the mirror. He stared into the glass as Kian instructed, until his eyes rolled back and he was unable to watch any more. The last thing he saw as he closed his eyes was Kian reaching his climax behind him; blue eyes, wet lips, flushed cheeks. Kian. A sudden rush of heat and...

“Ma…ark!”

“Ki...” Mark’s voice was little more than a whisper as his orgasm finally subsided, his body shaking with fatigue. He felt Kian’s trembling weight rest against his back and gently slid Kian out of him, turning around to gather the blonde into his arms. Kian smiled gratefully and buried his face in Mark’s shoulder, his arms around the younger man’s neck.

They ended up on the bed, although neither of them knew how they’d managed it. Their bodies were still trembling slightly with exhaustion as they wrapped themselves in each other. Kian nuzzled into Mark’s neck before looking up.

“Guess we’re really late for the party now.”

Mark grinned, squeezing Kian a little tighter. “Arh, its only promotion. The others can handle it, can’t they?”

“They’ll have to. I refuse to move. God you’re comfy.” The last bit was a soft sigh as Kian pushed himself further into Mark’s embrace, his face moving to rest in the other man’s chest. “Could stay like this forever. Just you and me, not even clothes between us.”

“Mmm...” Mark replied wholeheartedly, kissing Kian’s hair.

“I meant what I said, you know.” Kian said, after a long silence. “About the first time I saw you. God, you were beautiful. Are beautiful. Still take my breath away, even after all this time.”

“Yeah?” Mark’s voice was small, hopeful, and Kian smiled, blushing a little.

“Yeah. Wish you’d stop thinking otherwise, it does my head in. Although it does make for brilliant sex!”

Mark chuckled, shuffling down a little so he was face to face with Kian, and kissed his boyfriend’s nose gently. “It does at that.” He replied. “Ever tell you how much I love you?”

“Yeah.” Kian replied modestly. “But you can tell me again if you like.”

“I love you.” Mark sighed happily, stroking his hand down Kian’s chest. “You’re like... a part of me.” He shrugged, neither of them were good at girly declarations like this. He leaned in to kiss Kian again, lips and tongue affectionately tasting each other. “You’re everything.” Kian shifted that tiny bit closer, his hand on Mark’s hip. “I love your hair.” Mark murmured, tracing his fingers through the silky blonde strands. He smiled bashfully. “I love everything about you.”

"Same to you.” Kian smiled, shutting his eyes as exhaustion finally began to take over. “Never leave me.”

Mark smiled, remembering that less than an hour ago he had been prepared to do just that. He shut his eyes too, brushing his lips over Kian’s before snuggling down, pulling the blanket over both of them to trap their body heat.

“Never gonna.” He murmured.


End file.
